Superman
"Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! ("Look! Up in the sky!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's Superman!")... Yes, it's Superman ... strange visitor from another planet, who came to Earth with powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men! Superman ... who can change the course of mighty rivers, bend steel in his bare hands, and who, disguised as Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter for a great metropolitan newspaper, fights a never-ending battle for truth, justice, and the American way! And now, another exciting episode, in The Adventures of Superman!" Superman is a comic book superhero who appears in DC Comic books published by DC Comics since June, 1938. Created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster in 1932, the concept was sold to Detective Comics, Inc. (later DC Comics) in 1938 Superman has appeared in comics, radio serials, television programs, films, newspaper strips, and video games. The character's appearance is distinctive and iconic: a blue, red and yellow costume, complete with cape, with a stylized "S" shield on his chest. Superman was born Kal-El on the planet Krypton, before being rocketed to Earth as an infant by his scientist father Jor-El, moments before Krypton's destruction. Discovered and adopted by the Kents, the child is raised as Clark Kent and imbued with a strong moral compass. Very early he started to displaysuperhuman abilities, which upon reaching maturity he resolved to use for the benefit of humanity. On The Big Bang Theory, Leonard is the big Superman fan who uses for his passward his given Kryptonian name Kal-El. In The Hamburger Postulate, they are discussing Superman's powers and that he is vulnerable to magic. '' ''In The Good Guy Fluctuation, Alice aks if she can flirt with Leonard and distract him to get a rare comic book. Leonard syas that she could, but she would be usning her superpowers for eil. She replies: '' ''I'm forbidden by my Kryptonian father to do so. refering to Superman. Ont he side, the actresses husband played Superman in Superman Returns. '' ''In 'The Bath Item Hypothesis, they discuss what Superman does when he sweats. The scenario includes him visiting the bottled city of Kandor and engaging in a game of Kryptonian tether ball. He then has to find a Kandorian dry cleaner before he returns to Earth. in The Justice League Recombination, Zack dresses up as Superman replacing the smaller less muscular Leonard for their Justice League of America costume team to win the Comic Book Store New Year's Eve contest. Zack enters the apartment and can't rememeber the "It's a bird..." opening. They win the contest. In The White Asparagus Triangulation, Sheldon hacks into Leonard's Facebook account which is easy since he always uses the same password, Kal-el, the Kryptonian name for Superman. In The Big Bran Hypothesis, it is learned that Leonard has 2,600+ comic books on Superman. In The Vegas Renormalization, Sheldon plans on a quiet weekend in his Fortress of Solitude when Leonard and the guys are spending the weekend in Las Vegas. Penny refers to his apartment as Superman's big ice thingy which Sheldon gets locked out of. In The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization, the guys were planning a Superman movie marathan and start discussing Superman with Penny. She says that she remembers Superman catching Lois Lane after she falls off the Dily Planet building. Sheldon tells her that SHe was travelling so fast that when SUperman's arms of steel caught her, she would be sliced into three equal pieces. The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization Category:Superheroes